I Can Be Your Hero
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: Sequel to "That SpiderMan Complex" It's been a few weeks after Garcia has been kidnapped and she's starting to feel really strange. When she finds out some news the changes her life will Hotch stay by her side?


**A/N:** Okayz, This Started Out As A Chapter Fic But I Really Couldn't Think Of Ways To Stretch It Out To Make It Worth Being Separated Into Chapters So I Made It Just A Really Long One-Shot. I Hope You Enjoy It Anyways And As Always Please R&R! ^.^

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Sequel to "That SpiderMan Complex" It's been a few weeks after Garcia has been kidnapped and she's starting to feel really strange. When she finds out some news the changes her life will Hotch stay by her side?

*~ICBYH~*

Garcia emerged from the bathroom she now shared with Hotch. She had moved in pretty much the day she was discharged from the hospital. Hotch and Garcia could not have been happier. The past few days she spent most of her mornings in the bathroom sick. This worried Hotch a lot. When she would come out of the bathroom Hotch would be there to pull her into a loving yet worried embrace. After this repeated for five days, Hotch confronted her.

"Pen, maybe you should skip work today and go see the doctor." Hotch spoke softly. She shook her head.

"Hun, I'm fine. I'm sure I just got a stomach virus. Probably from that new Chinese place we ate at a few days ago." Garcia offered, not wanting to worry Hotch further. He just gave her the I'm-really-worried-about-you look. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But only 'cause that look was so cute." He smiled victoriously at her and kissed her softly on the lips before his watch beeped.

"Time to go. Call me as soon as you get back."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you, too" They kissed again and he headed downstairs and out the front door.

*~ICBYH~*

No case came their way that day so it was nothing but paperwork. Hotch sat in the break room with Prentiss and Rossi, eating lunch. Prentiss just started cracking up at something Rossi had said when Hotch's cell phone began to ring. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Garcia.

"Excuse me." He told the pair, stood up, and walked out of the room. "Hey Pen." All he received were sobs on the other end. This caused him to panic slightly. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" More sobs. She said something but he couldn't make out what she had said due to the sobs. "Deep breaths. Where are you? Are you home?" At this point Hotch was already in the parking garage, heading towards his car. He could hear her taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm home." Her shaky voice was heard on the other end.

"What's wrong then? Are you in trouble?" Hotch had started the car and began to drive off towards their house.

"No, I'm safe at home." Her voice trembled with every syllable.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong then?"

"I just need you to come home. I need to tell you in person."

"I'm already on my way there. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the call and Hotch sped faster to their house. Once he arrived he parked the car, shut it off, and ran to the front door. He placed his key in the knob and walked in.

"Pen?" He called out quietly.

"In here." Her still shaky voice was heard coming from the living room. He made his way there and he saw Garcia sitting on the couch, her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. A few discarded tissues were thrown on the coffee table. Hotch immediately sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. A fresh wave of sobs escaped from her and he just held her for a few minutes before her sobs subsided.

"Pen, what's wrong? What happened at the doctor's?" Silence filled the room.

"Aaron…" Garcia took a deep breath, trying to hide a sob that was trying to escape. "I'm pregnant." Aaron just held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. They were both quiet for what seemed like hours. Once her sobs subsided again, she pulled away and looked into Hotch's eyes with her tear-filled ones.

"I'm so sorry…If you want me to leave I fully understand…" She whispered. He just shook her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Penny. I still love you and I will love this child like it was my own. This doesn't change the way I feel about you. In fact, it makes me love you even more." She just looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"But Aaron…it's not yours… It's that awful bastard's child…and….I want it….I wouldn't make a child suffer just because of who their father was or what he…" Aaron cut her off by kissing her with everything he had.

"Penelope Garcia. I love you and I will help you through this. I know you don't want the unborn child to suffer just because of what the father did. The child will grow up knowing me as the father and will never have to know otherwise. Unless _you_ decide differently" She couldn't help but let a new, fresh wave of tears fall from her eyes. He just held her close as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. This was going to be tough but with the love they had for each other, they would be able to pull through.

*~ICBYH~*

They had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from the rest of the team until they felt the time was right. Once Garcia was about three months along, she began to show slightly. They decided to tell their friends at dinner one night, but leave the detail that it wasn't Hotch's out. They didn't want the team to fuss.

"Remember what we discussed. They don't have to know it's not mine. I will respect your wishes no matter what it is." Hotch smiled sweetly at Garcia and she gave him a half-smile back. She was still unsure of what to do. She knew the team would be happy for them, but what if they baby came and looked nothing like Hotch? What if the baby was a spitting image of her kidnapper? All these thoughts swam through her head but quickly vanished when she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. "Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too." She took a deep breath and they walked into the restaurant they frequent as a family. The rest of the team was already there, waiting on them. Hotch and Garcia quickly sat down and they drove right into the conversation. Once the waiter came to get their drink orders everyone order some type of alcohol except Reid and Garcia. The whole table, save Hotch, looked at Garcia with weird looks. It was one thing for Reid not to order alcohol, he never did. Garcia, on the other hand, _always_ order at least one fruity drink.

"Baby Girl, is there something you wish to tell us?" Morgan asked as the rest of the team looked at the pair with curiosity. Hotch held Garcia's hand tightly and nodded at her. She smiled and stood up.

"Aaron and I are having a baby." She said with a huge smile on her face. The team burst out into applause, saying congratulations. JJ and Prentiss stood up and gave her a hug. When everyone took their respective seats and calmed down a little, Rossi was the first one to speak.

"When are you due?" He asked the question that was undoubtedly on all their minds.

"May 27th." She replied with a smile.

"What are you having?" JJ asked.

"It's too soon to tell. But we're hoping for a girl." Garcia said with a smile. They all said congratulations again. The dinner went without a hitch the rest of the night. Most of the night Reid kept spewing random baby facts that kept the whole team rolling their eyes. After dinner they all went their separate ways for the most part. Morgan had conveniently gotten "Too drunk to drive" so Reid had to drive him home. The girls knew better but it was Morgan and Reid's secret and it was up to them to tell the team. At home Hotch pulled Garcia close to him while they were sitting on the couch. She snuggled close to him.

"I can stay like this forever." She whispered.

"So could I." He kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hotch spoke again "I have to go get something, I'll be right back." He said, standing up.

"Ok," She said with some disappointment in her voice. She sat up straight while Hotch was gone. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She felt hands cover her eyes and she smiled.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered. She nodded and did as he asked. She heard some moving around and felt his presence in front of her. "Open them." She opened her eyes and saw Hotch kneeling in front of her with a small ring box in his hands. Inside the box was a simple silver band with a small purple diamond on it. "Penelope Garcia, I love you. Always have, always will. I know this baby is not mine but like I said I will stand by you and the baby and care for you always. Will you please do me the honors and be Mrs. Penelope Hotchner?" She sat there frozen for about a second before nodding her head vigorously.

"Of course Aaron!" She exclaimed and he slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up and pulled her into a loving embrace. He kissed her and could see fireworks. She knew that everything would be ok as long as she had Aaron by her side.

*~ICBYH~*

The months came and went. Hotch and Garcia decided to wait till after the baby was born to get married, only because Garcia wanted a big wedding and they didn't have the time to plan it with the baby coming. So they picked August 18th as their wedding date. When they told the team they were ecstatic. Hotch and Garcia had chosen JJ and Rossi as the bridesmaid and best man and Morgan and Prentiss as the godparents.

As May 27th was getting closer the whole team prayed that they didn't get a case. None of them, especially Hotch, didn't want to be away from Garcia while she gave birth. However, the Jacksonville PD had different plans for them. They were called to help with their case on May 22nd.

"I promise we will do everything we can to solve this case asap so I can be there with you." Hotch whispered to Garcia as he held her crying form in his arms. They had an hour till wheels up since the plane had to be prepped so Hotch took the opportunity to rush home to see Garcia.

"I know you will catch the bad guy but I'm scared, Aaron. I need you with me." Garcia cried softly into Hotch's shoulder. He hugged her closer to her.

"I'll call every night. We'll be home before you know it." Garcia sniffed and nodded her head in agreement.

"Promise?" She asked. He couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." He kissed her softly but passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please be safe." He hugged her close again as he gathered his things and headed out the door.

*~ICBYH~*

The case was horrible. A man was kidnapping young girls, raping them, then tossing them in local dumpsters like they were trash. It didn't take the team long to solve the case, only 36 hours. The guy was extremely sloppy and it turned out to be the local coffee shop barista. The whole team was worn out and just wanted to get home. They all piled into the jet and headed off towards home. They fell into routine; JJ, Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan were playing cards while Rossi and Hotch talked. An incoming call interrupted their conversation and Hotch answered it.

"Aaron Hotchner." He spoke with authority.

"Hello Mr. Hotchner, this is Emma Turner, a nurse at Saving Grace Hospital. There has been an accident with Ms. Penelope Garcia and you are listed as her emergency contact." Hotch's face lost all color to it.

"What," Hotch cleared his throat. "What happened?" Hotch tried to keep authority in his voice but it was hard.

"There was an attempted robbery at the cyber café on Locust Street. The robber tried to attack the cashier and Ms. Garcia tried to talk him down but as he tried to escape he knocked her down and she landed on her stomach." There was a eerie silence before Hotch asked the question he was afraid to ask.

"And the baby?" His voice cracked but he didn't try to hide it this time.

"It's still touch and go. We're trying to get the baby out in order to help the baby further."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm out of town at the moment but we're on our way back now."

"Ok, sir. Goodbye." Nurse Turner said and then the line went dead. Hotch was frozen in place and didn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Rossi.

"Aaron?" Rossi whispered, fearing the worst. Hotch looked up at his long-time friend and just couldn't find the words. Instead he closed his eyes and wished this was a nightmare and he would wake up with his fiancé sound asleep next to him. But he knew this was real, it was really happening. He opened his eyes not only to see Rossi looking at him but the rest of the team as well. They all had the same worried-filled look. Hotch quickly relayed the news. JJ gasped and Prentiss held her close as they cried silent tears for their friend and the newest addition to their family. Reid looked like he was going to cry but no tears fell. Morgan just grabbed Reid's hand gently. They sat in silence, save the occasional sob from one of the girls, until they arrived back in D.C.

*~ICBYH~*

They arrived at the hospital but the nurses would not let Hotch in to see his fiancé. He tried not to yell but his voice was still raised.

"She's my fiancé and that's my baby. If I want to be there for them both then you can't stop me." Hotch said while Rossi and Morgan held him back. They both knew that they should listen to the staff because they knew best in this type of situation. Eventually Hotch collapsed to the ground in a heap with his two friends on either side. This was completely unlike him but he was afraid he would lose the love of his life and his child. Rossi led him back to the rest of the team but Hotch refused to sit down. He started to pace back and forth. Eventually Jessica showed up with Jack. Jack ran straight to his father and Hotch held him tight. After a few moments the small Hotchner spoke.

"Daddy, is Penny going to live with mommy?" Jack asked in a small, sad tone. Tears formed in Hotch's eyes as he shook his head.

"No, little guy. She's staying with us. She's just really sick. She's going to be fine."

"And sissy?" Jack's voice trembled and it broke Hotch's heart to hear it. The youngest Hotchner's voice only sounded like that one time before.

"They will both be fine. I promise." Hotch pulled Jack closer to him and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Once Jack fell asleep Hotch gave him to JJ to hold and continued his pacing. Two hours later a doctor wearing blue scrubs with blood on them came walking out.

"Family of Ms. Garcia?" The doctor called out. Hotch froze in place and everyone looked at him.

"I'm her fiancé and this is her family." The doctor nodded.

"It was touch-and-go for a while. We almost lost both of them. The baby was delivered and they are both resting now. Ms. Garcia received some stomach trauma but with lots of rest she will be fine." The doctor finished speaking and anyone that was looking could see a wave of relief wash over the group.

"When can we see them?" Hotch asked.

"Only you may go in right now. After she's had some more rest the rest of you can go in." The doctor said before walking away. Hotch looked back to the group and they all nodded at him, smiles on their faces. He smiled back and rushed towards Garcia's room. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful site. Garcia was lying in the bed with their baby girl in her arms. Hotch walked over to his fiancé and pulled her into a careful hug, minding the baby.

"Oh Aaron, I was so scared. I know I should have just kept my mouth shut when that guy tried robbing the place. But my FBI instincts kicked in and I figured if he knew a FBI agent was there we wouldn't hurt Amanda, and when he ran away he knocked me over. Aaron I'm so sorry." Garcia finished and a few tears fell from her eyes. Aaron caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Penny. You wanted to protect your friend, that's all. I would've done the same thing. I'm just so glad that you and our little girl are both safe." He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"We still need a name. The nurses asked me but I told them I wasn't deciding without you." They both smiled and looked down at the little bundle that was fast asleep in Garcia's arms.

"What about Grace? I know it seems sappy but-"

"I love it." She looked down at the baby. "Grace." She whispered to the little bundle in her arms. The nurse walked in a few moments later.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but have you decided on a name yet?" The nurse asked, walking over to them.

"Yes. Grace Hailey Hotchner." Garcia said with a smile. Hotch looked over at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded, beaming up at him.

"She was one of the most strongest women I have ever met." A few tears weld up in Hotch's eyes as he hugged her tightly, minding the baby. The nurse smiled at the sigh and turned to leave. "Miss?" The nurse stopped and turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if the rest of my family comes in?" Garcia asked and the nurse smiled back.

"I don't see why not. I'll let them know."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and let the room. It was silent for only a couple of minutes before the rest of the team came rushing in. Jack ran right over to Hotch and Garcia.

"Baby sissy!" Jack beamed at his new baby sister and kissed her forehead. JJ asked to hold her and Garcia gladly gave her to her friend. "Mommy, what's her name?" Jack asked, looking at Garcia. Her smiled faltered for a split-second and she beamed at Jack.

"Grace Hailey Hotchner." She said and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh no, did I say something wrong, mommy?" Jack asked, climbing onto the bed and giving Garcia a hug.

"No, Jackers. You said nothing wrong." She hugged him back and whispered 'I love you' to him. He smiled and got off the bed and went over to Reid. As Grace was being passed around Hotch leaned in close to Garcia.

"You ok?" He asked, intertwining their hands.

"I'm not trying to replace her. I hope he knows that." Garcia whispered.

"He knows and so do I. He asked me a little while ago if he could call you mommy. He really loves you and I couldn't be happier." Hotch spoke and kissed Garcia lightly. He looked around the room and took in the scene. Everyone was crowding around trying to get a better look at the baby while Jack was trying to convince Reid to hold her. Hotch smiled at his family. It didn't matter that they didn't know the truth because in his heart and soul he knew what the truth was. Grace was _his_ daughter. Along with Penelope, Jack, and their newest addition at his side he felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

*~ICBYH~*

**A/N:** Well, I Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This! I Like How It Turned Out. I Wanted To Make It Longer But I Had A Massive Writer's Block And Couldn't Think Of How To Do So. So Anywayz Please Review So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
